


Dirty

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please could you do a fic (based on the best dream I ever had) where Dean goes away with Lisa and Ben, so the reader and Sam take the impala on a road trip and Sam has made her a CD of all her best road trip songs. They grow closer with a smutty end?</p>
<p>I changed it to a tape because the Impala doesn’t have a CD player. : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

I was sitting on the hotel bed reading a newspaper, the TV was playing some horrible daytime talk show and Sam was sitting at the small table in the hotel room, chin in his hand, staring at his laptop, a dejected look on his face. I felt so bad for him, he was missing Dean so bad. 

“Sam, he’ll come back when we have a lead on a hunt you know?” I said.

He looked up like he had forgotten I was in the room. “Wha–yeah, I know.”

I stared at him as he went back to his laptop. We had been holed up here for three days while Sam searched for a hunt. Since it had been quiet, Dean had left for some quality time with Lisa and Ben about a week ago. 

“Right, that’s it,” I threw the newspaper I had been reading on the bed and turned the TV off. "Let’s go.“

"What? Where? Did you find us a case?”

“No, we are going to the beach. It’s only an hour’s drive from here,” I stood and walked over to Sam and shut his laptop.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?" 

"We are taking a break. If Dean can take one then we can too.”

“I don’t know–”

“Sam, this is not up for discussion. Get the keys, let’s go,” I gave him my best no-nonsense face.

He chuckled, “All right, yes ma'am. Let me grab something first.”

The old doors creaking open on the Impala was the best sound I had heard in a week. I had been going a little stir crazy in that room. I flopped down on the front seat and rolled down my window. It was a beautiful sunny 80 degrees, perfect day to go to the beach. Sam got in and started up the car and the roar of the engine was music to my ears. He smiled at me and we headed down the road.

I kicked my shoes off and put my feet out of the window.

“(Y/N), put your feet down! If you get the interior dirty Dean will kill you,” Sam scolded.

“Well Dean’s not here is he,” I smirked. "I took my shoes off.“

He shook his head and laughed. "Hey, I made something for you.”

“Really?” What the heck could he have made for me?

“Yep, I think you’ll like it,” he pulled a cassette tape out of his jeans pocket and popped it into the tape deck.

I’m Burning For You by the Blue Oyster Cult started playing and I sat up in the seat. "You didn’t!“

"Yep,” Sam smiled so big I thought his face would split in half.

“You made me a mixtape?!”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!” I started dancing and singing along and Sam laughed. The hour passed by quickly as Zeppelin, Bad Company, Aerosmith, and Boston blared out of the speakers.

We pulled up in the parking lot at the beach and got our towels out of the trunk. “I’m going to go change,” I pointed towards the restrooms.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Where did you get a bathing suit?” I was surprised.

“I bought it years ago, hopefully it still fits,” he laughed.

I walked out after I changed and looked for Sam. He was already laying down on the beach on his towel. I stopped dead in my tracks. Holy hell. I had no idea he would look that good. The black swim trunks were riding low on his hips and I was imagining all sorts of bad things. I shook my head and started walking towards him.

“You just gonna lay there or are we going to swim?” I teased him, dropping my stuff beside his head.

He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up at me, “Let’s go!”

We played around in the ocean for a good hour, splashing each other, seeing who could swim the fastest, (he could) seeing who could hold their breath underwater the longest, (I could), and then we got out.

I collapsed on my towel, exhausted. Sam leaned on his elbow on his towel and looked at me.

“What?” I asked.

“Thank you for this. I really needed it.”

“You’re welcome,” I blushed.

“No, I really mean it. Thank you for getting me out of that room.”

I propped myself up on my elbow and said, “Sam, you are so worried about saving other people that you sometimes forget you need to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, I know.”

I nodded and laid back down, soaking up the sun, and enjoying the sounds of the crashing waves and the seagulls flying overhead.

The sun was setting when we packed up our stuff and headed back up to the car. We were the only ones left on the beach and it was so peaceful and quiet. I sat in the front seat and said, “Can we sit here just a little longer?”

“Sure,” Sam leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. I looked over at him and my heart melted. He looked so peaceful. I don’t know if I had ever seen that look on his face. He opened his eyes and caught me staring so I looked away quickly.

“Hey (Y/N), let me ask you something.”

“Sure,” I cleared my throat, “What’s up?”

“Would you get upset if I kissed you?”

I stared at him, mouth open in shock.

He chuckled, took his hand and grabbed my chin, closing my mouth. “You’re not a fish,” he teased.

I smiled at our long running joke and whispered, “No, I would not get upset.”

He pulled me closer by my chin and kissed me. I had waited so long for this kiss and it was everything I had hoped it would be. He put his hand on the back of my head and the other went around my waist. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me on his lap. I straddled him, the steering wheel in my back. I ran my hands through his wet hair, pushing it back off of his forehead and kissed him again. His hands were in the small of my back and I started moving my hips, grinding myself onto the hardness that was growing underneath me. Sam hit the lever that leaned the front seat all the way back and I screamed a little in surprise. 

He chuckled as I kissed his neck and down his chest and I felt his laugh rumble against my lips. He untied my bathing suit top and slid it off as I slid my bottoms off. He raised up off the seat to slide off his swim trunks and I lowered myself onto him. He gasped and grabbed my waist, guiding me up and down. I threw my head back and moaned as he sat up and nibbled and sucked on my nipples. Sam grabbed my hair and tangled his hands in it, crying out my name as I sped up the pace. My body shook with my orgasm and Sam came shortly after, his face in my neck. He laid back on the seat and I laid my head on his chest, still straddling him. He rubbed my back as I traced my finger on his collarbone.

“That was–” I started to say, but I couldn’t put it into words.

“Yeah–” Sam said, breathless.

“What a perfect day,” I sighed.

“Definitely,” Sam kissed my head.

“Hey, um, correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you were worried about my feet getting the car dirty?” I said.

“Shit,” Sam laughed and I laughed with him. Guess we would be stopping by the car wash place on the way back to the hotel.


End file.
